The Wedding you Never Would Have Imagined!
by jpsbrlpp
Summary: Umm, kinda pointless, there is a wedding, random anime mentions and all that jazz oh yes and Twizzlers. Might have overrated it shrugs.


**The Wedding you Would Never Have Imagined!**

By: Jpsbrlpp

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or the vague references of anime that I KNOW will be in here (cause I 3 anime). Soooo I asketh thou not to sue me begs pleeeeeeeeease I own nothing of true value 'cept maybe my manga collection but I don't think I shall ever part with that. Now this will be AU and for surely OOC cause well it is. For plot purposes our dear Siri is going to be alive...yeah and having sexual relations with our favorite Remmie.

Summary: Draco and Harry are getting married, Hermione, Narcissa and Remus are sugar high and bouncy. Lucius, Ron and Severus want to hold a bet on who can hold their alcohol better Sirius or Seamus. Dumbledore is getting everyone to try his new favorite muggle treat Twizzlers (don't own those either).

It was a fair day at the Malfoy manor, and everyone was in the most jovial modes, for today was the wedding of one Harry Potter and one Draco Malfoy. Neither was to happy about being split up to get ready, but when you are being ganged up on by Remus Lupin and Narcissa Malfoy on a sugar high, you did not say no. So whilst Draco was pulled away by one overly excited, hyper, bouncy Remus, Harry was pulled away by an equally overly excited, hyper, bouncy Narcissa. Lucius, Ron, Seamus, Severus, Sirius where in charge of finding and acquiring liquids for the banquet that would be held after wards, and that my friends is scary on it's own. For everyone KNEW that they all loved to indulge in the finer areas of alcohol at parties.

Harry was fidgeting which was annoying the lady who was hemming up his dress robes and causing Narcissa to go into uncontrollable giggles.

"Dear if you don't stop moving your robe will be uneven and we can't have that now can we?" The lady asked.

"No, but I can't help it I am nervous," he exclaimed trying his hardest to hold still

"Aww don't worry Harry," Narcissa started,"everyone is nervous on their wedding day, I even heard that Lucius was a wreck before ours," she said sitting on the floor and playing with her cat Hotohori (1).

"Really?" Harry asked looking down at her.

"Mmmhm, my sisters, friends, cousins, boyfriends, brother told me," she giggled out as Hotohori caught the string she was dangling in front of him.

Harry looked at her as if she had grown another head, "I just wish I could see him."

"Ah, Harry my dear boy I don't believe I have asked you yet, I just went to see Draco and he nearly bit my head off, would you like to try a Twizzlers?" Dumbledore asked without even taking a breath.

Harry looked at Dumbledore as if his elevator didn't go to the top floor,"No, Albus but thank you anyway."

"Shame," he perked up awfully quick when he noticed the female Malfoy, " Ah, Narcissa how would you like to try a Twizzlers?"

"Is it candy?" She asked

"Yes, it is a new muggle candy I found and it is quite good if I do say so myself, Remus enjoyed it as well. As a matter of fact he ate almost half of what I had when I went to go see Draco."

"You know Sirius and Lucius are probable going to hurt you, right?" Harry said looking down at the lady doing his robe.

"Why is that Harry?" Dumbledore asked, as if he was confused.

"You just gave Narcissa and Remus more sugary candy, to get them even more hyped up, I don't think they are ever going to be able to sit through the ceremony now," he explained.

"Well we will just cross that bridge when we get to it, won't we? Say I bet Hermione would like some too!" He said as he bounced out of the room. Harry smacked himself in the head and then shook it, that man was off his rocker.

"All finished now," which was excellent timing for Remus skipped, yes skipped, into the room.

"CISSA!"

"REMMIE!" They glomped each other then pulled apart.

"I declare that Draco is now finished getting ready," he said as if it was a royal decree from the minister himself.

Narcissa duplicated this, "I declare Harry is finished getting ready!" Then as if they were children going to the park the bolted out of the room.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Harry heard from outside the door.

"Who knows, you go check on Harry, I'll go check on Draco."

"How is my Favorite godson?" Sirius asked waltzing into the room.

"Like a Heavyarms and Deathschythe are dueling in my stomach, and I'm your only godson," Harry said.

The analogy was lost on Sirius, "Ooook, well since it seems as though you are ready we just wait for the go ahead from Luc, and we are off."

This only made Harry more nervous, just then the door swung open and in came Hermione, Narcissa, and Remus panting and making shhing motions with there hands.

About that time they heard 2 people yelling down the hallway. When the footsteps and yells got closer they all dived into the adjourned bathroom as the door flung open and there stood Ron Weasley and Severus Snape soaking wet.

"Have you seen the 3 terrors?" Snape asked looking to and fro, both Harry and Sirius shook their heads. "Come Weasley maybe they fled to Draco's room."

Harry waited a good 5 minutes till he was sure they were gone then he told them they could come out. "What did you guys do?" Harry asked the hyper active so called adults that stood there.

"Well," Hermione started, she now seemed to be added into the overly excited, hyper, bouncy group.

"You see," Narcissa continued but stopped.

Remus took over, "there was this water hose,"

"We thought is would be funny," Hermione said.

"To use this hose," that was Narcissa.

"On Ron and Severus," Remus of course.

"So we did, and that is why they are wet," Hermione told them.

In stereo Narcissa and Remus replied with, "and we are hiding from them." They all three began to laugh, Harry groaned talking to these three on a sugar high was like talking to the Weasley twins.

"You do realize they are not going to let this go unpunished right?" Sirius said, the 3 terrors, as they were now called, couldn't say anything they just laughed harder. They quickly stopped when they heard footsteps, so once again the dived into the bathroom, but low and behold it was only Lucius.

"It's all right you three you can come out," Harry said, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in his outfit.

They all three came out but eeped when Severus and Ron appeared behind Lucius, "You do realize this means war?" Ron said, Severus nodded in agreement.

Never ones to back down from a challenge all 3 of them stood up straight and nodded but there resolve quickly faded into even more giggles. Severus and Ron exchanged glances shook their heads and headed out of the room.

"So are we ready?" Sirius asked.

Lucius nodded,"Yeah, poor Draco is a nervous wreck," he told them

"Yeah I am too, I can't believe I am finally getting married." Harry stepped off his stool and looked at himself. His dress robe was made of a shiny, silver, silky, material, around the cuffs were dragons done in red.

"So Draco is already out there?" Harry asked.

"Yes, as is everyone else so I suggest that you three get to your seats before this all starts," Lucius told his wife, Remus and Hermione they all looked at each other and ran out of the room at mach speeds, Lucius followed them out.

"So Harry you ready for this?" Sirius asked offering his arm to his godson

"More than anything else like ever in life."

Sirius laughed," I wish you parents could be here to see this."

Harry smiled at him, "I wish they were here too, but you know what you are the closest thing I have to a father so I am glad you are here." Harry stood up on his tippytoe and kissed Sirius on his cheek.

That alone nearly had him in tears,"you don't know how much that means to me, Come on lets get you married off!" Sirus exclaimed leading Harry out of the room and to the ultra big, overly decorated back yard.

Harry gasped when he saw Draco, he was wearing blood red robes and much like his around the cuffs there were dragons, except his were green instead of silver.

From there the ceremony went off without a hitch, Narcissa could be seen with her head buried in her husbands shoulder and Hermione was crying into Ron's, Remus was dabbing at his eyes with a hanky as Sirius rubbed his back in a comforting gesture. Sirius himself couldn't be more proud, Harry had turned out to be quite the dashing young man, and there were several broken hearted witches out there who were devastated to find out that there hero was not only gay, but taken by the other so-called hottest wizard in all of England.

The reception was to be held in the enormous ball room that was within the Malfoy manor, where Harry and Draco cut their cake then proceeded to snog each other senseless not caring who was watching. Then they went on to dance, Remus pulled Sirius out onto the dance floor, while 'Mione dragged Ron out to his own doom. Lucius sat with Narcissa both drinking a glass of wine, Cissa every once in awhile giggling at something only she understood. The slow song ended and Remus and Hermione went to drag Narcissa off to dance just the three of them that is when the betting started, Seamus kept saying that he could hold his liquor better than Sirius, but Sirius had the disagree, so Lucius, Ron and Severus began dishing out Galleons as Sirius and Seamus began drinking into oblivion. Harry and Draco were sitting at a table now whispering into each others ears about what they were gonna do on their honeymoon, causing them both to flush with desire.

The 3 terrors decided they needed more of the Twizzlers that Dumbledore had so they decided it was time for a mission.

"Here's how we do it," Hermione started, "if we sneak around behind him and just yoink them out of his hands he will never know what hit him." Of course being as sugar high as they were they didn't see any flaws in the plan so they went straight into action. Hiding behind random people and rolling around on the floor quite unnecessarily. People just ignored them, knowing how they were in this state and interrupting them would be a hazard to some ones heath.

Remus, being the most quiet of them all stalked up behind the old wizard looked around to make sure no one was watching and, "YOINK," he snatched the rest of the headmasters Twizzlers. They ran off trying not to laugh to hard so they would get caught the went to the back yard again. Of course who should see this but Severus Snape, poking Ron the followed them out to the yard. Whilst they were sitting there on the ground snacking on the yoinked Twizzlers, Ron stood behind some bushes aimed the water hose signaled for Snape to turn it on and then whooooooosh the 3 where soaked to the bone. Without being noticed Snape and Ron returned to the party took up their positions cheering Seamus and Sirius on. Three Shrieking figures ran into the room, every one stopped what they were doing and looked there stood the 3 terrors soaked to the bone and then everyone looked at Snape and Ron.

"Revenge is such a bitch huh?" Snape said Lucius walked up to walked up to Narcissa and via magic dried her off, then repeated with Hermione and Remus.

"You knew they where gonna get you back so don't get to angry," he pointed out. All three of them looked at each other shrugged and split up to go to their other halves. Hermione proceeded to kiss Ron silly as an apology, Remus plopped himself in Sirius lap and promptly began kissing Sirius's neck making it difficult for him to continue his drinking challenge with Seamus. He didn't have to worry about it much longer anyway cause he passed out somehow ended up under the table. As a victory gift to himself his hand slid into Remus's robes and his mouth found his lovers.

Harry and Draco began to get a bit bored so they decided to end the party and head on to Tokyo for their honeymoon and not totally by accident their was an anime convention right near where they were staying. They went to it dressed as Marron and Gateau from Bakaretsu Hunters. 2 hours later Dean still couldn't find where Seamus had passed out.

THE END

1) I want a cat named Hotohori cause cats think they own everything and well Hotohori is an emperor so it only makes sense.

Hope you enjoyed it reviews are much appreciated, it's mad late and I have to work tomorrow that serks yeah well guess I will survive, ne? Guess that would be it then bye-bye.


End file.
